


icy blue eyes

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Harry died from the Osborn Curse, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Peter visits Harry's grave sometimes. This time, a child has seemed to have found his name.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Kudos: 45





	icy blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like one sitting I think I did pretty good idbdjdbd

“What’s your name?” The question was soft, it was something holding him away from the reality of where he was standing. Peter watched the child, their eyes flicking up to him.

“Harry,” They spoke up meekly after a few moments of silence.

Peter almost started sobbing right then and there. That’s the reason why the child was there- he found his name.

The child beared no resemblance to his childhood friend except for the name. Where Harry was proud and loud, the child seemed shy and quiet. The child had jet black hair and his limbs were gangly, making him seem tall for however old he was. But his eyes- another resemblance- were that same icy and strong blue.

“What’s wrong?” The child- Harry- speaks, looking worried.

“Are you here because of your name?” Peter choked out, looking at the headstone in front of them.

“Yeah,” He whispered, “Why is it there?”

Peter sat down, staring at the ever so familiar etchings on the stone he used to visit every day. “I used to have a really, really, really good friend named Harry. I loved him more than you could ever know. He passed away a few years ago because he was really sick and I wasn’t able to help him.”

“Why couldn’t you help him?

"It got really bad and when I was finally able to try and help, it was too late. It had gotten so bad,” Peter hummed, “It was hard for him to tell me that he loved me, but he said it so many times on his last day.”

“Did you tell him that you loved him?”

“Of course I did,” Peter laughed, holding back tears, “I told him that I loved him back every single time, and then every day after that for a long time. I still visit him.”

The child nodded, “Are you visiting him here?”

“Yeah.”

“Am I visiting him too?”

Peter allowed himself to smile. “Of course you are.”

“Hi, Harry,” The child speaks, “I have the same name as you. Did you know that?” He sat down beside Peter with a hum. “My mama says I’m handsome. Were you handsome?”

Peter chuckled, letting the child talk to the stone as he used to for days upon days after Harry had died- maybe it was something for all that lost time he wouldn’t be able to make up for.

“Harry!” Someone called, and turning, Peter saw a woman walking towards them, presumably the child’s mother. “Harry!”

The child jumped up, “Mama!”

She came towards them, “What are you doing here, Harry?” She hissed before turning her attention to Peter. “I’m sorry, was he disturbing you?”

Peter shook his head, “No, he wasn’t- He just found his name and I was here too.”

Her eyes- that same blue- trail over to the stone. Realization dawned in her eyes. “Oh, Harry…”

After a few hushed sorries and goodbyes they were gone, and Peter was left alone with the headstone.

“Harry, I loved you so, so much,” Peter felt himself start to cry and he allowed it to happen. He placed a bouquet of flowers in front of it.

“I did and I always will.”


End file.
